User talk:Phendranaguardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MotorStorm 6 Wishlist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dunewolfz (Talk) 16:20, September 2, 2012 Photos Cool photos, me likey. I had a load on my userpage but accidentally deleted them all :P Chuck1551 (talk) 15:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Am I doing this right? I haven't used a wiki Talk Page before Phendranaguardian Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) One thing, just type "~~~" at the end of your statement, but other than that you're doing fine. 01:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks "Phendranaguardian (talk)" Oh, one other thing, try to avoid informal writing. This is an encyclopedia for MotorStorm, "but watch out!" and so on should really be avoided. But that isn't going to make the world end. At least, one would hope not. 03:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so that's why you keep removing my adjustments "Phendranaguardian (talk)" I'm modifiying them for the most part, only removing stuff that isn't really needed. I don't just randomly remove things, I'm not that mean. 03:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's fine then. I always thought that Wiki was the place for random info on these topics, but i'll try to stick to the more important facts. "Phendranaguardian (talk)" Dunewolfz will be hearing about this. Please, go on. I'm listening. 03:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) So here's the deal, I've been trying to submit that request for the past few days now and somebody keeps removing it. I'm not sure if they're offended that I don't want the newer classes in the sixth game or if they're threatened that the request might actually effect the game. Either way i'm entitled to being able to put up that request without it getting taken off. By the way, now that I have your attention i'll remove that last bit on the request. It's just getting annoying how someone keeps taking it down even though it's obviously not vandilism. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The last request you had, I moved it. I put it as a new suggestion because you aren't supposed to change others' suggestions. On the other note, watch to see who removes your suggestions (talk to them). I have a sneaking suspicion of who it is but I won't name names. Sorry for that last one, originally I thought that it kept getting removed since that request was already somewhat there (for the snowcats and snow machines) so I tried adding them to that request. I might know who it is as well but i'm not going to rush to conclusions; I'm not here to make any enemies. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) How Could You? Tmi1080 (talk) 14:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Hi Phendranagaurdian How Could You not like the Super cars They just aren't my thing. Using one is almost like the multi-player mode in MSPR. The only way to keep up the speed it to keep on boosting. Not to mention that they're weaker than the regular old rally cars. But my biggest issue with them is that they just don't speak motorstorm to me, this game is suppost to be about off road muscle cars, not on road drag races. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Agree with both of you. I like the Supercars, they're pretty fast and look good, but then Phendranaguardian puts up a good argument that I personally agree with. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:30, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup, my only concern is that the Motorstorm series doesn't just become another Needforspeed look-alike for popularity's sake. I don't want it falling down the path of street races and gang wars as pretty much every on-road racing game has. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Supercars, choppers, and superbikes make the game feel like NFS... and that's the 'last' thing I want to happen to this series. 18:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Diddo, though the muscle cars kind of help it avoid that path. And i'm still deciding on super minis. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures 2 If you could, try to limit the pictures you put in articles to important parts of the track, not miscellaneous cars racing on the track. Like for Cascade falls, a picture of the falls and the wod would fit nicely into the article. I'll let it slide for now, but try to keep it to important parts of the track. 02:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do, i was originally going to limit my submissions to 6 per an article, but i'll tone it down to 3 (with a few exceptions already done). I'll only add vehicle based images to the vehicle categories for now on as well. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just make sure the photos are of important parts of the track like previously stated. You can still upload anything you want to your userpage though (it's what I do). 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Noted, you're the boss Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, not technically... I don't want to be reffered to as a "boss". I'm just the guy who happens to "run" this Wiki because there are no other active admins, but my words are in no way written in stone. I just say that stuff to keep the Wiki nice and clean. 02:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're still a superior in a way. But you know what I mean, it's a figure of speech. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How Are You? Good, yourself? Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) SSP You coming? 01:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) coming Where? Sorry for the late reply, i've been working. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Click on da link, mon! 02:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC)